


Our Commander, you'll be remembered.

by Pizzaisthebestgirlfriend



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 03:43:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10069730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pizzaisthebestgirlfriend/pseuds/Pizzaisthebestgirlfriend
Summary: Hi Commander.You are missed.





	

Hi Commander. 

You are missed. 

I think you already know that, but I had to say it. 

You left exactly a year ago, on this day, leaving many broken hearts behind, and so, so much anger. 

Your war paint became a symbol. YOU became a symbol. 

Your death left us with wounds that still, 365 days later, find it hard to heal.

And between the tears and the desperation, the realization that you were nothing more than a fictional character hit me hard, but still Commander, oh my Commander, the pain of your loss felt way too real. 

You were a strong, brilliant, fearless young girl, one of a kind, shaped by the years of a life that didn’t allow mistakes, happiness, or let alone love. 

But you did cared, even loved in the purest way possible.

You did it twice. 

Costia was brutally killed, and you equally shattered. 

They taught you love was weakness. 

Yeah, it didn’t work. 

Because Clarke appeared, coming from the sky, like a fallen angel, a shooting star. 

My commander, how sweet is the taste of love. 

But we both know my words wouldn’t make justice to the most beautiful love story, so I’m going to spare them for something easier. 

Instead I’d like to thank you. 

Thank you for all you’ve done, for who you were, for how you loved.

It hurts to think about you, to talk about you, to remember how life was taken from you, how love was denied to you, once again. 

It hurts especially today. 

But enough with the sadness, we all know you prefer action, Lexa.

Our gonplei ste nou odon.

I’ll probably get it tattooed someday, like hundreds of others people have already done, and to everyone who will ask its meaning I’ll proudly say:  
-It comes from Trigedasleng, an ancient language. It means “our fight is not over” and it’s an encouragement to fight for what you believe in, for what you deserve-.

After all, life is more than just surviving. 

 

Goodbye Lexa, our Commander.   
Reshop Heda.  
You’ll always be remembered.

**Author's Note:**

> I am emotionally unstable. I don't konw how to explain this. I wasn't able to write about Lexa or Clexa in general beacause it was too hard. Now i couldn't help it. Excuse how pathetic it sounds, i had to deal with my emotions somehow. Hope you're having a better day than i am. Anyway, here it's late and tomorrow i have school and i really need some sleep to feel better. I would be happy to share my sadness with you, so to anyone who' ll leave even just a brief sign of support, thank you. Goodnight everybody.


End file.
